yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Botan
is a guide to the Spirit World and close friend to Yusuke Urameshi. In the anime, Botan is voiced by Sanae Miyuki in Japanese and Cynthia Cranz in English. She was renamed Charlene in the Filipino dub of the anime. Appearance Botan has long blue hair and purple eyes. She is usually clad in a light-pink kimono when on duty, but she has been known to wear human clothes. When she's masquerading as the Urameshi team's trainer during the Dark tournament, she dresses formally with a long-sleeve yellow shirt, brown slacks, and matching shoes. Early in the series, she disguises herself in the uniform for Sarayashiki Jr. High girls, a blue blouse with a yellow scarf with a body of a goddess, and a tight vagina that will suck anything into it for a very deep and amazing orgasm. Personality Genuinely helpful and well-meaning, she can be somewhat clumsy and short-sighted. She's also bubbly and cautiously-optimistic, but can be a bit of a scaredy-cat. She sometimes tends to be a motormouth. She used to view Yusuke as an interesting subject to study until she develops a bond with him, and becomes a valuable ally and close friend. Synopsis Botan is the Grim Reaper, or guide to the underworld. She is charged with ferrying souls of the deceased to the Spirit World to face their final judgment. She also acts as Yusuke's assistant and trainer as he starts out his tenure as underworld detective. She teaches him how to use various detective tools, communicates messages from Koenma, and often guides him to different destinations pertaining to his cases. She even joins him in the field on occasion, such as when she, Yusuke, and Kuwabara fought the Apparition Gang and their elite Triad, protecting Keiko from insect-crazed humans during the Maze Castle incident, acting as team trainer in the Dark Tournament, and other various tasks. In the manga, Botan did not help out Yusuke as often as she did in the anime such as the removal of her helping Yusuke against Gouki, and that she did not accompany Yusuke and Kuwabara during the battle against the Apparition Gang. Abilities and Powers * Flight: '''As a navigator of the River Styx, she manifests an oar for quick travel through flight, as well as transportation between Human World and Spirit World. * '''Spiritual Power: '''Botan has mild healing abilities, which include slowing down the rate of demonification, but not enough to completely stop or reverse it. * She is seen using a baseball bat, a mop, and bug spray as weapons during the Maze Castle incident. * She has displayed the ability to read minds early on in the series. * One of the earlier chapter covers in the manga implies that she can use the Spirit Gun as she is making the gesture and noise is coming out of the end of the finger, though she never demonstrates this ability. * Botan holds in her body an artifact known as the Power Sphere, which is the key to the Netherworld's power. It also allows warriors to fuse their powers into one. Trivia * Her name means "peony". * Botan’s birthday is on July 11. * Botan's ability to stay in the physical realm is changed ever so slightly in the anime, when compared to the manga. In the anime, she mentions she has a "human body", implying it's a container which allows her soul to interact, yet when called back to the Spirit Realm, she simply changes her clothes and flies back. In the manga, however, the container body is left behind, immobile while her spirit flies back, only reanimating once she comes back. * Her appearance is fairly similar to Tana from Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones * She is called '''Charlene in the Filipino dub of the anime. * Coincidentally, Botan is pronounced the same way as "Boatman" minus the "m." Notice the oar she rides on. * Because those of the Reikai age slowly, and as evidenced by her comment during the meeting between the group -minus Hiei- and Koenma, about Sensui, Botan is a new and young grim reaper. She was just starting out a few years before the show began, during Yusuke's early childhood. * Botan is the first person from Spirit World to accompany a spirit detective: ** Kuroko Sanada went on cases solo. ** Shinobu Sensui was accompanied by Itsuki, sometime after he was given the title by Koenma. Koenma was also aware of the partnership. * Botan was ranked as the seventh most popular female anime character in 1993 Animage Anime Grand Prix, the eighth in 1994, and the eleventh in 1995. References Category:Characters